militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
508th Missile Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= | type = Squadron | role = Intercontinental ballistic missile |size= |current_commander= |garrison= Whiteman AFB, Missouri |battles= World War II (EAME Theater) |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (6x) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=508th Strategic Missile Squadron emblem }} The 508th Missile Squadron (508 MS) is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 351st Missile Group, stationed at Whiteman AFB, Missouri. The 508 MS was equipped with the LGM-30F Minuteman II Intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM), with a mission of nuclear deterrence. With the end of the Cold War, the 508th was inactivated on 28 July 1995. History World War II Activated in late 1942 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb squadron, trained under Second Air Force. Deployed to England in the European Theater of Operations (ETO) during April 1943, assigned to VIII Bomber Command as a strategic bombardment squadron. Participated in the air offensive over Nazi Germany and Occupied Europe until German capitulation in May 1945. Personnel demobilized in England and returned to the United States; squadron reassigned to Second Air Force and was programmed to be re-equipped with B-29 Superfortresses for deployment to Pacific Theater. Japanese capitulation led to units inactivation in September 1945, being neither manned or equipped. Activated in the postwar reserve as a B-29 squadron. Inactivated in 1949 due to budget reductions. Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Squadron On 9 August 1962 the 508th Strategic Missile Squadron was activated as a SAC LGM-30B Minuteman I intercontinental ballistic missile wing. Activated on 1 May 1963, being made operational on 14 January 1964, with a complement of 50 missiles. Declared combat ready on 5 June 1964. From May 1966 to October 1967, converted to LGM-30F Minuteman II missiles. With the restructuring of the Air Force and the disestablishment of Strategic Air Command (SAC) in the early 1990s was reassigned to Air Combat Command (ACC) in 1992 and then under Air Force Space Command (AFSPC) in 1993. Remained on Cold War nuclear alert until in response to President Bush's directive to stand down the Minuteman II. Dissipated launch codes and pin safety control switches at 15 launch control facilities. Deactivation of the entire missile complex ended in the spring of 1995; squadron inactivated on 28 July. Lineage * Constituted 508th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 25 September 1942 : Activated on 1 October 1942 : Inactivated on 28 August 1945 * Re-designated 508th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 23 September 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 15 October 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 * Re-designated as: 508th Strategic Missile Squadron (ICBM-Minuteman) on 9 August 1962 : Organized on 1 May 1963 : Re-designated as: 508th Missile Squadron on 1 September 1991 : Inactivated on 28 July 1995 Assignments * 351st Bombardment Group, 1 October 1942 – 28 August 1945; 15 October 1947 – 27 June 1949 : ETO Fuselage Code: YB * 351st Strategic Missile Wing, 1 May 1963 * 351st Operations Group, 1 September 1991 – 28 July 1995 Stations * Salt Lake City Army Air Base, Utah, 1 October 1942 * Gowen Field, Idaho, 1 October 1942 * Geiger Field, Washington, November 1942 * Biggs Field, Texas, 2 January 1943 * Pueblo Army Air Base, Colorado, 2 March-12 April 1943 * RAF Polebrook (AAF-110), England, 12 May 1943 – 9 June 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, July-28 August 1945 * Fairfax Field, Kansas, 15 October 1947 – 27 June 1949 * Whiteman AFB, Missouri, 1 May 1963 – 28 July 1995 Aircraft and missiles * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1947–1949 * LGM-30B Minuteman I, 1963–1967 * LGM-30F Minuteman II, 1966–1995 508th Missile Squadron Launch Facilities : Missile Alert Facilities (A-E flights, each controlling 10 missiles) are located as follows: :: A-01 3.5 mi SE of Blackburn MO, :: B-01 38.1 mi ExNE of Houstonia MO, :: C-01 5.6 mi SxSW of Pilot Grove MO, :: D-01 6.1 mi SE of Syracuse MO, :: E-01 7.3 mi WxSW of Florence MO, See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References * * Whiteman AFB Minuteman Missile Site Coordinates External links Category:Military units and formations in Missouri Missile 0509 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II